Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an eye opening measurement circuit, a receiver including the same, and a method for measuring an eye opening, and more particularly, relate to an eye opening measurement circuit calculating a difference between sigma levels, a receiver including the same, and a method for measuring an eye opening.
In a high-speed serial link system, bits of data may be transmitted in series through a channel A bandwidth of the channel may be limited due to a skin effect, a dielectric loss, etc. To compensate for the limited bandwidth of the channel, each of a transmitter to transmit data through the channel and a receiver to receive data through the channel may include an equalizer for compensating for a channel loss.
An eye diagram of a signal equalized by the equalizer of the transmitter may be checked by probing an output terminal of the transmitter. However, an eye diagram of a signal equalized by the equalizer of the receiver cannot be checked by using the probing because the equalized signal is internally processed. Accordingly, there is a need for technology which may check the eye diagram of the signal equalized by the equalizer of the receiver.